Total Drama All Stars
by Camp Half-Blood
Summary: Chris brings back all 38 contestants to compete in Season Five


**Total Drama All Stars**

"Hey, we're back! Last time on Total Drama, we had 13 new competitors fight it out for the million. In the end bubble boy, Cameron won and split the million thirteen ways. Because I disliked this, all the money was collected back to bail me out of Jail. Now the island has been cleaned up, and I'm bringing back all thirty-eight of our contestants to compete for one million dollars!" said host of Total Drama, Chris Mclean.

"This year we will start of on the island, move to the set of Total Drama Action, then to the newly built, McLean Air Mobile Command Center, and finally back to the island! I've got everyone with me so please welcome; Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blainley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey!"

"Again? Aww man," moaned DJ.

"Can I quit? I've been through three seasons of this!" complained Bridgette.

"It's called a contract, people," said Chris with a smile on his face. "Now, I'd like you all to report to the Main Lodge for instructions about your first challenge!"

**Confession Cam:**

**Alejandro: Now that I'm all healed up from the volcano, I'm ready to wreak havoc!**

**Leshawna: I've been suffering here for three seasons, and no mill! That's it! There's no more Mrs Nice Girl.**

**Ezekiel: The EPA forced Chris to put Dakota and I through surgery and Intensive therapy, so now we're back to normal.**

**Scott: Now that my body has gotten back to normal, there's one person who has to pay. Zoey.**

**DJ: When I got home, I realised that my curse was still intact. So now I gotta make it to the part where we go on the replica of the plane, so I can go back to Egypt and heal my curse.**

**End Confessional**

As the campers trudged through the main lodge they realised that all the tables were set aside, and there were instead thirty-eight stalls, each connected to some wires.

"Campers! It's time for your first challenge!" exclaimed Chris.

"Already? But we don't even have teams!" moaned Heather.

"Maybe it's a reward challenge," said Beth, hopefully.

"Oh My Gosh! I could so use a reward right now," replied Lindsay.

"Enough," said the host impatiently, "We are going to play a game called Backstabber! The way it works is that everyone has their own elevator, with a control kit that lets you have three options; Move up a floor, Stay Idle, or Cut someone's line. If you move up a floor, you can move up, but anyone can cut your line. If you stay idle, then no one can cut you, but you can't cut anyone or move up a level. If you cut someone, then that person will be out of the challenge unless they stayed idle. The aim of the game is to be the last one standing or the first to level ten.""

"Then why is it called 'Backstabber'?" asked Courtney.

"Because, you can make an alliance with anyone else in the game, using your alliance button, and if they accept, then you're in an alliance. But if your alliance becomes the final two, then whoever came third wins immunity. That's why it's called backstabber, because you have to backstab before the final two."

"What?" asked Zoey.

"And your challenge begins now! Everyone in their stalls!"

The contestants all went into their stalls, and immediately, alliances started to show up, on a big screen;

_Alejandro & Courtney_

_B & Dawn_

_Beth & Lindsay_

_Brick & Leshawna_

_Bridgette & Geoff_

_Dakota & Sam_

_DJ & Tyler_

_Duncan & Gwen_

_Eva & Noah_

_Harold & Heather_

_Izzy & Owen_

_Katie & Sadie_

_Mike & Zoey_

_Scott & Staci_

"Hey! You didn't say they would show up on the big screen!" protested Leshawna.

**Confession Cam:**

**Harold: I know Leshawna's into me, even though she refused an alliance with me.**

**Heather: Alejandro is in an alliance with Courtney? Ugghh**

**Brick: Leshawna's so nice; she would make a good private. *****Bricks face suddenly turns red with embarrassment***** NO! That's not what I meant!**

**End Confessional**

"Just for some extra drama! Now go!" exclaimed the host. The results showed up on the screen;

_Eliminated: _

_Zoey_

_Geoff_

_Sierra_

_Duncan_

_Bridgette_

_Brick_

_**Scott**_

_Staci_

_Gwen_

_Dakota_

_Level 1:_

_Alejandro_

_Anna Maria_

_Blainley_

_Cody_

_Cameron_

_Courtney_

_Eva_

_Ezekiel_

_Harold_

_Heather_

_Justin_

_**Leshawna**_

_Lightning_

_Mike_

_Noah_

_Level 2:_

_B_

_Beth_

_Dawn_

_DJ_

_Izzy_

_Jo_

_Katie_

_Lindsay_

_Owen_

_Sadie_

_Sam_

_Trent_

_Tyler_

_Alliances:_

_Alejandro & Courtney_

_B & Dawn_

_Beth & Lindsay_

_DJ & Tyler_

_Eva & Noah_

_Harold & Heather_

_Izzy & Owen_

_Katie & Sadie_

_Anne Maria & Leshawna_

"So, ten campers please leave the stalls!" shouted Chris, as the eliminated campers marched out.

"Why is my name in bold?" asked Scott.

"If your name is in bold, that means you betrayed your alliance! So Scott cut Staci and Leshawna cut Brick.

"Leshawna?" asked Brick

**Confession Cam:**

**Brick: If she doesn't win, Leshawna's got my vote.**

**Alejandro: Excellent! People hate Leshawna! Perfect.**

**End Confessional**

After many rounds, only Alejandro, Courtney, and Leshawna were left. Alejandro and Courtney had been taking everyone else out as a pair, while Leshawna had made alliances, and betrayed all of them to get there. Courtney was on level nine, while Alejandro and Leshawna were on level two.

"All right guys! Cut, stay, or move up!" Said Chris with a smile. The results on the big screen were;

_Eliminated:_

_Leshawna_

_Level 1:_

_Alejandro_

_Level 10:_

_Courtney_

_Alliances:_

_Alejandro & Courtney_

"And Courtney makes it to Level 10 and wins Immunity. But, you forgot something. If your alliance becomes the final two, then whoever came third wins immunity. Courtney and Alejandro were in an alliance, so Leshawna wins!" Announced Chris.

"Nooooooo!" Shouted Courtney.

"So Leshawna, you have two options; Share immunity with a friend, or share this fabulous reward, with a friend."

"What's the reward?" Asked Leshawna.

"Five-Star dining, for the rest of your time here!" replied Chef.

"Oooh! I'll take that! C'mon Gwen, time for real food! Said Leshawna with a smile.

"Yes!" Said Gwen.

"You'll both be able to enjoy your meal, if you survive tonight's vote," Grinned Chris.

"But I have immunity!" Plead Leshawna.

"No you don't! You chose the reward," replied Chris, "Now all of you, off to vote! One of you has an appointment at the dock of shame." Everyone left the area, and began to discuss voting options.

"Alejandro?" asked Courtney.

"Yes?"

"We're voting off Leshawna today, for stealing our immunity, right?"

"Of course, Amigo, but there are 38 contestants. Who's going to vote with us?"

"I will," said a new voice. Alejandro and Courtney turned to see Scott standing there.

"And I know someone desperate enough to vote with us, Staci, someone angry enough to vote with us, Jo, someone stupid enough to vote with us, Lightning, and a couple who want to be safe, Dakota and Sam."

"That's a good point, Scott!" said Alejandro, "Ezekiel is desperate enough, Eva is angry enough, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie are stupid enough, Lindsay would probably want, Tyler and Beth to stay too, so they can vote with us!"

"I can convince Justin to help!" added Courtney.

"And I, Heather!" said Alejandro, "But that's only 17 campers, not enough to be sure that she goes home!"

"Wait! What about Brick, Trent and Anne Maria! She broke alliances with them in Backstabber," exclaimed Courtney.

"That brings us up to twenty, a majority of the campers," said Scott. At that word the three went to convince 17 other campers to vote off Leshawna.

"Campers! Welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony, where on of you is going to leave! Now, because it would be so boring to give out all 37 marshmallows individually, if I don't call your name now, come and get a marshmallow.

"Alejandro.

Blainley.

Cameron.

Courtney.

Geoff.

Leshawna.

Scott.

Sierra.

Everyone, else, you're all safe with no votes against you," 31 campers went and collected their marshmallows, and sat down.

"Now! Lets read the votes;

Cameron, Geoff, Sierra. Guess what? You're safe, with one vote apiece. Courtney, Blainley, Courtney, Blainley,"

"Not this again!" Whined Blainley.

"Can it," said Chris, "Because you're both safe." The two looked much happier, and went off to claim their marshmallows.

"Scott, Leshawna, and Al, one if you are going home. One vote for Leshawna, one for Alejandro, Leshawna, Alejandro, Leshawna, Alejandro, Leshawna, Alejandro, Leshawna, Alejandro, Leshawna, Alejandro,"

"How many are we on?" asked Leshawna.

"Six each! Except Scott, who has four votes, and one marshmallow." Scott went up with a smirk on his face, and collected his marshmallow.

"This is it campers, only one marshmallow left. One vote for Alejandro, and fourteen votes for Leshawna! Bye!"

"What? Twenty of you voted for me?" questioned Leshawna.

"But you're not going home!" Shouted Cameron, "Because I quit!"

**Confession Cam:**

**Cameron: I auditioned for Total Drama, to get money for my bubble, but now I don't need my bubble, why am I still here?**

**End Confessional**

Gasps echoed through the campers.

"Thank you Cam!" Said Leshawna with a smile, "looks like I'm safe."

"Actually, why don't I just eliminate both of you!" remarked Chris. Despite their protests both campers were forced to take the boat of losers, from the dock of shame.

"That's it for this time folks! Will something go wrong with the super-alliance? Will Alejandro get the boot? Will any of these questions be answered? Find out next time on Total Drama All Stars.

Votes:

Alejandro: **Leshawna**

Anne Maria: **Leshawna**

B: Scott

Beth: **Leshawna**

Blainley: Geoff

Brick: **Leshawna**

Bridgette: Blainley

Cameron: Cameron

Cody: Sierra

Courtney: **Leshawna**

Dakota: **Leshawna**

Dawn: Scott

DJ: Alejandro

Duncan: Courtney

Eva: **Leshawna**

Ezekiel: **Leshawna**

Geoff: Blainley

Gwen: Courtney

Harold: Alejandro

Heather: **Leshawna**

Izzy: Alejandro

Jo: **Leshawna**

Justin: **Leshawna**

Katie: **Leshawna**

Leshawna: Alejandro

Lightning: **Leshawna**

Lindsay: **Leshawna**

Mike: Scott

Noah: Alejandro

Owen: Alejandro

Sadie: **Leshawna**

Sam: **Leshawna**

Scott: **Leshawna**

Sierra: Alejandro

Staci: **Leshawna**

Trent: **Leshawna**

Tyler: **Leshawna**

Zoey: Scott

**Leshawna: 20**

Alejandro: 7

Scott: 4

Blainley: 2

Courtney: 2

Cameron: 1

Geoff: 1

Sierra: 1

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
